Officer Down: Bloodline
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Jack time in the Hotchner/Prentiss apartment with a surprise visit from Baby Brother Hotchner. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Officer Down. Sorry for taking so long to get back to you. My muse locked itself in the closet after finding out about AJ and Paget. I managed to get him out earlier this week and we finished up SG-1 and agreed to work on OD. Now, I know I normally put two in between stories between episodes but I wanted a Jack story and Bloodline seemed like a good episode for Jack. Lots to do with kids and who's one of our favorite kids? Right! On we go! Have fun!

This story is for me and my girls. Hope you love it ladies!

Disclaimer: None of it is mine. The damn idiots better fix what they're doing or I'll MAKE it mine!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily opened the apartment door and let Jack going running in. He bounced over to the couch and picked Gemma up. Thankfully the cat as used to Jack's slightly rough handling so she just settled her head against his shoulder and purred as he began to pet her.

Emily smiled as she slipped her shoes off and placed her ready bag down. Hotch was still at the office, stuck in a meeting with Strauss and Dave. Given how Dave was with the Section Chief, Emily knew Hotch would spend the whole time either shaking his head or fighting the urge to laugh.

"So Jack," the little boy gave Emily his full attention. "what would you like for dinner?"

Jack thought about it for a minute before a bright smile crossed his face. "Pizza!"

Emily smiled. "Pizza huh? I think we can do that."

After this last case, Emily would give Jack the moon if he asked for it. She hated cases with children. And this last one was tough. Thankfully it was the weekend now, meaning Jack time in the Hotchner/Prentiss apartment. Emily moved to the land line and shook her head as she picked it up. There were still moments were she couldn't believe she was actually living with Hotch. That they had been together for over six months and knew they weren't breaking up any time in the near or distant future.

Placing the call for the food, Emily leaned against the kitchen island and watched Jack play with Gemma on the sofa. He'd really taken to have a pet around. He held her leash when they went to the park, Gemma spent most nights curled up on Jack's bed, even when the small boy was at his mother's house. And Jack had asked for the responsibility of feeding Gemma when he was over. Emily and Hotch had been glad to let him.

"While we wait for the pizza Jack," Emily said. "can you change Gemma's water and give her some food?"

Jack nodded fast and stood from the couch. Emily watched the little boy grab his stool, placing it in front of the sink before grabbing Gemma's bowls. He put both of the counter by the sink then stood on the stool. He reached and just barely turned the tap on, then grabbed the water bowl and filled it. Climbing down, he put the water bowl back in its place then went about filling the other bowl with Gemma's food. Hearing the food being poured into the bowl, Gemma came darting into the kitchen.

Emily smiled at the two as a knock sounded at the door. Seeing it wasn't time for the pizza to come, Emily looked through the peep hole and laughed.

"Jack, we have a visitor." Emily said.

Jack looked up from placing Gemma's other bowl back. "Who Emmy?"

Emily stood by the door. "Come open the door and find out."

Jack ran over and pulled the door open. He smiled big.

"Uncle Sean!" Jack exclaimed.

Sean Hotchner laughed as he caught his nephew in his arms. Emily smiled at the two. She'd met Sean shortly after moving in with Aaron. They'd been moving the last of Emily's things in when Sean showed up, wanting to know if his brother was free for dinner. Sean had been slightly speechless to see Hotch moving someone into his apartment but after a remark about catching flies from Hotch, Sean had helped them then all three had gone out to dinner.

"What brings you by Sean?" Emily asked, letting the man into the apartment, Jack still in his arms.

"I knew you guys had Jack tonight so I thought I'd drop by and visit." Sean said.

Emily shut the door. "Well you've got timing. I just ordered two pizzas and Aaron should be home in about half an hour."

Sean put Jack down and the small boy ran after Gemma, down the hall.

"Where is our fearless family leader?" Sean asked. Sean had started calling Hotch the family leader after watching the BAU team together one night.

Emily smiled. "He's stuck in a meeting with Strauss and Dave."

Sean smirked. "Oh to be a fly on the wall of that meeting.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch grabbed his briefcase and ready bag from the back before locking the car and making his way inside. Thankfully the meeting had been cut short because Dave had caused Strauss to snap more quickly then usual. On the way out, Dave explained he had a feeling Strauss was PMSing, therefore she'd be easier to mess with. Hotch shook his head, he didn't even want to guess how Dave knew that. He was just thankful to be out of the meeting and home. He knew Emily had already picked Jack up from Haley's and that they were both waiting inside.

Sliding his key into the lock, Hotch was greeted not only by Emily and Jack's laughter but Sean's as well. Great, Hotch some what sighed. He just escaped his crazy best friend to come home to his crazy brother.

"Daddy!" Jack said, trying to run to Hotch.

Emily held him. "Ah, I don't think so Buddy. You are covered in pizza. You'll get Daddy dirty."

"Oh come on Em," Sean said. "the look on Aaron's face would have been priceless."

Hotch glared at his brother as he kissed Jack's head then kissed Emily. "Thanks Sean. What are you doing here?"

"Nice way to greet your brother Aaron." Sean pretended to be hurt. "I just stopped by to see you guys."

"How was the meeting?" Emily asked as Hotch sat beside her.

Hotch laughed. "Dave really knows what buttons to push with Strauss. Meetings with those two never last long."

Emily and Sean laughed as well.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily tucked Jack's blanket around him as Gemma jumped up on the bed. Instead of curling up at the foot, Gemma walked to Jack's pillow and curled up next to the little boy's head. Emily smiled, smoothed Jack's hair back as she kissed his forehead and gave Gemma a pat before leaving the room. She closed the door part way then headed back to the living room where Sean and Hotch were. She took one look at the two men on the couch then at the TV. She rolled her eyes.

"Really, you two are a restaurant owner/chef and a BAU Unit Chief and you're watching the game." Emily said. "Don't you have something better to do?"

The two brothers exchanged a look. "No."

Emily snorted and sat on Hotch's free side. "I don't know why I bother."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, there that is. Not a whole lot to it but I think it works well. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
